


The Blonde Wolf

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bestiality(kinda), Drama, Drarry, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Violence, Werewolf!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: Lucius has failed Voldemort one too many times, so the Dark Lord decides to teach the Malfoy family a permanent lesson in the form of Fenrir Greyback. School has started again and sixteen year old Draco has to hide many secrets from his schoolmates and the staff of Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have ADHD and write stories for fun/to get the ideas out of my brain. I don't know when this will be updated as I have so many other fics to update.

**A** ll of the Dark Lord’s most loyal Death Eaters had arrived at Malfoy Manor for a meeting that the Dark Lord had said was very important. The Death Eaters sat at the Malfoy’s dining table, waiting for their lord to begin speaking, and noticing how disheveled Lucius Malfoy was. All three Malfoy’s were staring at the table, Narcissa was holding one of Lucius’ hands tightly, while her other clutched her dress, and Draco had both his fist balled on his lap. 

“As you all know.” The Dark Lord began. “Lucius got himself caught and has been in Azkaban the last few months.” He pet Nagini’s head, the snake being wrapped around his shoulders. “This is not the first time you have  _ failed _ me Lucius.”

“My lord I-” Lucius tried to speak up.

“Quiet! I am speaking!” Voldemort snapped at the blonde Wizard. “I could have left you in that cell Malfoy, I could have killed you and your family for how you have failed. It is only because of your wife’s sister that I have decided that killing you would not fix what has been done, that you are still... _ useful _ …” He looked over at Bellatrix, then returned his glance to the Malfoy family. “However.” A cruel smile came across the snake like face.

The room was quiet for a moment, all eyes on Voldemort, and the Malfoy’s were filled with fear of what the Dark Lord was planning for them. Bellatrix patted her sister’s tightened hand, a smirk on her face. Narcissa wanted to shove her sister’s hand away, she may have saved them from death, but she’d allowed the Dark Lord to come up with another way to punish her family.

“I can’t just let you go unpunished.” The evil Wizard waved one of his hands, one of the Death Eaters getting up and leaving the room. “I need to show that I do not have favorites and that there are consequences for failing me. It is a shame it had to come to this Lucius, your son could have had a future.”

Narcissa’s eyes widened, Draco’s head shooting up. “My son?” Lucius asked, his throat tightening.

“Let this be a lesson to everyone in this room.” Voldemort said, the door to the dining room opening. “I will not accept any more failures. Your children are not safe from my wrath, they will know that  _ you _ are the ones that failed them.” Fenrir Greyback walked into the room. “Spread the word of what happened tonight to all my followers that you know, make sure they know that if they fail me the same thing will happen to them.”

Fenrir walked to the young Malfoy, grabbing the sixteen year old by the arm roughly, and yanking him up from the chair; the chair falling backwards to the floor with a loud bang. “I’m allowed to do whatever I want to him right?” The werewolf asked, smirking at the horrified look on the blonde boy’s face.

“Just try not to  _ kill _ the boy. Otherwise, have as much  _ fun _ as you want with him.” Voldemort said.

Lucius and Narcissa’s hearts sank when they realized just what the Dark Lord was implying was about to happen to their son. Death now seemed like a mercy compared to what was going to happen to their only heir, but they couldn’t bring themselves to go against the Dark Lord, and suicide was beneath them.

“M-Mother? Father?” Draco stammered, the werewolf pulling him toward the doors. The sixteen year old began to shake, pulling backward to get away from the beast. “No! Let go of me! Unhand me this instant! Mother! Father! Help me!” He grabbed at Fenrir’s fingers, trying to pry them off his wrist, and only causing Fenrir to grip his wrist tighter. Both of them leaving the dining room, with Draco continuing to struggle.

“Draco!” Narcissa cried out, trying to stand and run after her son. Lucius pulling her back down into her seat. “Lucius! We can’t! You know what he is going to do! We can’t….we can’t...let that…” The blonde woman, pulled her hand from her husband, and began to sob into both her hands.

“Cissy, this all could have been avoided had you married a more capable man, instead you married this failure.” Bellatrix said, placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

Narcissa couldn’t control her actions any longer, her hand flying up and slapping her sister hard across the face. The blonde woman standing up, her shoulders rising from her anger, and her glare was full of murderous intent. “Don’t you  _ Cissy  _ ME Bella! He is your nephew! Have you no love for him?! Have you no remorse over what is about to be done TO him?!”

Bellatrix placed a hand to her slowly reddening cheek. “This is a very upsetting matter, I think it would be best if you and Lucius returned to your room.” Voldemort said, not wanting the sisters to have a duel in the middle of the rest of his inner circle.

“Yes  _ Cissy _ , go to your room like a good little girl.” Bellatrix sneered.

Narcissa quickly left the room, Lucius following behind her. “Narcissa….I am sorry…I had no idea this would happen…” Lucius said low, the both of them going to their bedroom.

Draco was forced into the room Fenrir had been using since arriving at the manor. The room was completely trashed, the canopy curtains, sheets, and mattress were torn. The door had many locks and the window had bars on it. It was a room to keep Fenrir inside when he turned on a full moon, but the man hardly used it when he turned, as he liked to go on the hunt.

Everyone knew the stories of what Fenrir liked to do to his victims, what he’d done to Remus Lupin and countless other children over the years. Even other werewolves feared him, many making sure to keep their children far away from him. Lucius had only allowed the werewolf into his home under orders from Voldemort.

Fenrir used his wand to lock the bedroom door, making sure to take Draco’s wand away from him, and tossing it across the room. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, I’d prefer the hard way, but I might accidently kill you.” The werewolf said, grabbing Draco by the chin, and pressing his sharp thumbnail into the boy’s chin, blood trickling down. “We also don’t want to leave any permanent marks on your pretty little face, do we?”

Sick. Draco felt sick. He wanted to run, but he knew he couldn’t escape, and he didn’t want to think what the “hard way” was going to entail. Fenrir was cruel, a real monster, even for a werewolf, and Draco feared how many ways he could hurt him without killing him. Tears stung Draco’s eyes, dripping down his pale cheeks, and his breathing hitching.

Pushing the Slytherin teen toward the bed, Fenrir ripped the boy’s clothing from his body; shredding them as he did. Draco began to shake, standing naked in front of the beast, and covering his genitals with his hands. “No need to hide your cock boy.” Fenrir laughed coldly, while removing his own clothing. “There is no need for modesty with what I’m going to do to you.”

Fenrir was muscular, his chest covered in thick hair, and scars over most of his body. Draco’s legs were shaking, his eyes closing tightly. The werewolf, grabbed Draco’s shoulders, turning him so his back was facing him, and forced the teen to bend over the end of the bed.

Draco tensed up, his fingers gripping pieces of the torn mattress, and tried to think of anything besides what was about to happen to him. Fenrir pressed the tip of his cock against Draco’s ass, leaning down to whisper into the teen’s ear. “Don’t try to hold back your screams. It is so much more fun when they scream.” With that, the werewolf thrust forward into Draco without any form of lubrication.

“AHH!” Draco screamed loudly, his eyes wide. He tried to move away from Fenrir, feeling the older man’s cock inside him. “Take it out! It hurts! Please!” Draco pleaded, blood going down both of his legs from the skin being torn when Fenrir thrust in without prepping him. The teen’s toes digging into the carpet, his legs cramping from his muscles tightening, while he was trying to push up and get away from the werewolf.

Fenrir’s nails dug into Draco’s hips, causing the blonde to bleed more, and he slowly pulled backward till only the head of his cock was inside the teen. Thrusting back as roughly as he could into Draco, causing Draco to jerk into the bed, and cry out in pain. Each thrust was rough and quick, Fenrir grunting against Draco’s shoulder.

Moving one of his hands up, Fenrir gripped a handful of blonde hair and yanked Draco’s head back away from the mattress. Draco hissed in pain from his hair being pulled, his body twisting under the monster. Tears continued to stream down the sixteen year old’s cheeks, his nose becoming runny, and making it harder to breath properly.

The Malfoy heir wanted to vomit, but he didn’t want to degrade himself any more by making such a mess. He couldn’t bare any more humiliation, there was also no way he was going to give the beast the satisfaction of knowing how sick he made him. Knowing that the man had already infected him with a form of lycanthropy with how many times he’d pierced his skin with his nails, even in his human form, made Draco feel even worse. 

With that thought in mind, Draco suddenly remembered what day it was, and his struggling became more determined. “Please no!” The teen screamed, hearing the deep growl come from Fenrir. Draco’s eyes darting to the window that no longer held the forest green, satin curtains from before the man’s arrival to the manor. The full moon starting to rise into view, its light shining into the dark room.

Fenrir pulled back from Draco, falling to his hands and knees. His already hairy body becoming completely covered with thick salt and pepper fur. Draco watched in horror as the man turned into a wolf, hearing as the man’s bones broke, and his body reformed.

The blonde quickly tried to get to the door, hoping that while the man was changing he’d be able to escape. Draco let out a loud scream, feeling the claws trail down his back, the blood going down his sides. Fenrir pinned the boy down, his claws dug deep into his skin.

“No!!!” The teen screeched, his eyes filled with tears, and the pain surged through his body. The werewolf had marred him, he’d been cursed, and he now prayed the beast was going to just kill him.

Draco tensed up as he felt the werewolf press his cock against his ass, the blood pooling at his sides from the deep gashes on his back. Fenrir moved his muzzle to the back of Draco’s neck snarling against it. Weakly and reluctantly, the Malfoy heir raised his hips to allow the wolf to enter him.

Fenrir thrust his hips forward, his cock pushing into Draco. While Draco wished for death, he knew if he didn’t obey the werewolf, the beast would make sure the death was slow. The sixteen year old’s body shook from his sobs, feeling each thrust of the wolf inside him.

Unable to take what was happening to him any longer, Draco shut down his mind. When he woke up he was in his own bed, his mother sitting beside him, fast asleep with her head resting on his bed. Trying to move hurt, every muscle in his body ached.

“M....mother?” Draco’s raspy voice came out, the screaming having taken a toll on his throat.

Narcissa’s head shot up. “Draco!” She cried, tears filling her eyes. “My poor child…” The woman grabbed her son’s hand. “I’m so sorry…” Her body shook. “We were unable to protect you and such a horrible thing has happened…”

“W-Where is father?” Draco asked, watching his mother’s eyes avoid him. “I see….Having a monster as an heir is a disgrace to the Malfoy name isn’t it? I’m worse than a Squib...”

“I....” Narcissa’s voice caught, pulling Draco into a hug. “You are my son...this was forced upon you and it is not your fault. Your father is to blame for angering that horrible...I don’t even know what to call him. I love you Draco, nothing can ever change that. Your father...he just needs more time.”

The blonde buried his face into his mother’s shoulder, holding onto her. “I have to do what the Dark Lord wants….If I don’t, I am sure he will kill you and father…” Draco said, turning his head to the side. “I don’t want to kill anyone...I don’t want to be this monster…”

“Shh...I know dear...I know…” Narcissa said, rubbing the back of Draco’s head as she couldn’t bring herself to touch his back.

  
TBC


End file.
